1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a shielding contact for connecting an electrically shielded connector housing to an electric cable that is equipped with at least one braided shield.
A shielding contact of this type is required for ensuring the shielding effect of shielded electric cables against interfering radiation through a plug-and-socket connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different versions for connecting a connector with shielding effect to the shield of an electric cable are known.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,397 describes a connector, the two-part shielding housing of which features a ribbed metal strip on its cable connection side, wherein this ribbed metal strip is bent around the cable sheath in order to secure the electric cable.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 7,052,292 discloses a connector with a grounding structure that features an oval ring or is bent into an oval ring and ultimately contacts the shield of two adjacently arranged differential signaling lines. In this case, the ring simultaneously serves for retaining the signaling lines.